


Alone with You

by SkyPiglet



Series: Life is Strange Poetry [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Before The Storm, Bisexual, F/F, Fan Poetry, Fanpoem, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, Life is strange: Before the storm - Freeform, Poetry, amberprice, chloe price - Freeform, fan poem, life is strange - Freeform, poem, rachel amber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPiglet/pseuds/SkyPiglet
Summary: AmberPrice inspired poem. Some angst.





	Alone with You

Every journey ends  
in the same place it began--  
that's what people say, right?

Like monarch butterflies migrate  
before the storm, I'm forever running  
between one home and another;  
and if I stumble upon a pair of bleeding arms  
buried somewhere between the forest  
and the junkyard of my heart, then maybe  
I'm one of the lucky ones.

A thousand kisses in the starry dark  
can't bring us back to before,  
before important men with important  
insecurities and flames, can't recover  
untouched skin from salt corpses wrapped  
in plastic. But a kiss is something, at least.

And this moment is something more  
than future graves or even photographs  
in the most meticulously kept binders,  
and each kiss is more than an act,  
is almost enough of a burning bulwark against  
these ash-ridden roads-- is the smallest  
act of defiance in a world where the bluest  
oceans will never be enough  
to hold every bitter tear.

So tonight, while we can still bleed,  
it's okay to cry, and it's okay to wish  
for a thousand things that seem impossible.  
It's okay to want what we can't have,  
and it's going to be okay. Because butterflies  
might die, but so do the stars, and look  
at how they keep shining.


End file.
